The Life of an Elf Cat
by Xinxxie E. Doodleton
Summary: This is my life as I see it, my friends see me as this... wonderful, whimsical person, but I see myself as otherwise. No one really knows or understands any of it.
1. Chapter 1

The dark, smoke-like clouds of Bossbot HQ loomed over the depths of this so-called "golf course" as myself and three random strangers traversed the tons of moles, mazes, and golf games, the same old version 2.0 cogs getting destroyed over and over, but no matter how strong the gags had been, we never seemed to run out of any of them, and the floors never ended, it was becoming mentally and physically exhausting to do anything, but it felt as if I were being forced to move my feet forward, the three randoms complaining just the same as I had. "Damn it, why won't this place just end?!" I curse loudly, finding myself unable to open my book. It felt as if there were no escape from this cursed place, does anyone even know we're missing? Am I going to die in here? These were many questions I asked myself, the sound of branches and leaves being crunched under my paws beginning to drive me insane, the same pitter and patter of my paws feeling rhythmatic, we do the mole game, the maze, more cogs, the golf game, they all keep saying "3" every damn time! Eventually, I can't take anymore as I collapse to the ground, unable to move as I let out a loud scream.

I wake up on my bed in a cold sweat, my purple shirt and gloves having large sweat stains on them. I breathe loudly and look around my dark house, it was only four in the morning, but I couldn't go back to sleep, those nightmares had kept me awake, so I shakily get out of bed, hastily grabbing my winter cap and putting it on, doing the same process with my scarf and boots as well. I stagger into my bathroom and look into the mirror, my eyes were bloodshot, my fur being messy and ruffled up. Sigh... my friends are going to ask me many questions about why I'm so tired, I'll just have to tell them that I couldn't sleep, and give them a smile... a fake smile, the same type of fake smile I give everyone else in my town. Our government, which is run by one, Flippy Doggenbottom, has had many campaigns and events that try to criminalize sadness, as if it were an emotion that we have by choice. Flippy is a pathetic excuse for a mayor, the sooner he is out of office, the better ToonTown will be.

I snap out of my thoughts about our current leader and shake my head before washing my face, combing my fur, and heading back to my bedroom, where I make a quick change of clothes while I questioned why I put my cap and scarf on if I was only going to take them off all over again two minutes later. I ponder over my tired decisions for a brief moment before yawning and heading to the kitchen, where I pour myself a glass of water and gulp it down, the liquid hydrating me and making my mouth not feel like a desert. A knock on my front door would startle me for a brief moment before I regain my composure and walk over to the door and open it slowly, peaking out, clear my throat for a moment and smile "Yes?" A tall blue dog that wore khaki shorts, pink goggles, a blue striped shirt and a blue and orange baseball cap would be standing there, a smile on his face. "Xinxxie, my friend, how do you do?" He asks, me smiling wider as I say in an overly cheerful voice "I'm doing good, Ricky! It's good to see you again, even if it is only four in the morning!" I giggle sweetly, still not opening my door all the way. "Mind if I come in?" He asks, tilting his head curiously. I shake my head "I can't let you in right now! I...uh...I'm planning a super big surprise party later today and I don't want you to spoil your surprise!" I say with a toothy smile, hoping he'd just believe my lie and leave already. He scratches his head for a moment before chuckling "Oh, Xinxxie. You shouldn't have! I should go find something fancy to wear to it, then!" He says, waving at me and walking off while whistling some random tune loudly. I close my door and lock it, pressing my back against it and sliding down to the floor, sighing deeply.

I'm Xinxxie Doodleton, I am a cat that is secretly half elf, my short height being a slight giveaway. Many toons just think I'm a Christmas enthusiast and don't pursue the matter any further. I am secretly immortal, it is a curse I have lived with for hundreds of years. My one goal is to bring peace to ToonTown, a goal that will take me a very long time to achieve, a goal that I can't achieve alone. I have a few friends, and while I do trust them, they are unaware of my true nature. Many see me as a cheerful and kind toon, but I only want to boost morale, for I am far from cheerful. A terrible event that happened to me before I had become immortal has scarred me for life, but yet, it is also why I am trying to bring peace. I hate the fake smiles and reassurances, but I want people to be happier than I ever will be, and if I have to drag and force myself to these things, then to hell with my personal feelings, I will do it. Now I know how a cog feels... 


	2. Chapter 2

Having decided to take a nap to at least get some of my energy back, I had turned on my radio and sat on my couch as I drifted off to a small nap, however long this "nap" would be. I hope to hell I don't wake up at three PM as I had one time.

Three hours later...

I slowly begin to wake up, the sound of a soothing song meeting my ears "Ground control to Major Toon... Ground control to Major Toon... take your protein beans you silly loon..." It played slowly, I open my eyes slowly, the song emitting a soft chuckle from me. Heh, it always feels nice to have a chuckle once in awhile, it's a feeling that I rarely experience anymore in a genuine form. Who knows how many nights I've cried while thinking about 'certain memories'. I get off of the couch and stretch out, my body sluggish from having just woke up. I walk over to my kitchen, pouring another glass of water and gulping it down before opening my fridge and pulling out one of those tubes of yogurt that was often targeted toward children. I find it to be just enough to keep me nourished until my next meal, though, a lot of food I see just isn't appealing to me anymore. I close my fridge and rip the top of the tube open, emptying the tube of bacterial fermentation into my mouth and swallowing. I throw it away in my trash can and sigh, looking outside. I have many things to do today, of course, I'm always busy when I'm not wallowing in my own self pity.

As I leave my estate and take a step onto the dirt path that made a loop around my neighborhood, I open my Shticker Book and look at some small notes I made: The first thing I had to do today was talk to... ugh, Mayor Doggenbottom about an issue regarding my level 50 Robber Baron suit. The old thing has been malfunctioning and won't walk properly and I'm going to request a replacement for it. I pull out my portable teleportation device and slap it into the ground, jumping into the black hole and heading right into the playground of ToonTown Central.

I look around for a bit, this place always looked pretty, the blue skies, the butterflies, the plant life, "This is a nature lover's wet dream..." I say to myself, taking a step forward and heading towards Toon Hall, where our lazy Mayor often sat around at while doing nothing at all to help us. I open the door and step inside, Flippy being behind his desk as usual. He seemed to be distracted with playing some random game that involved grim reapers with shotguns and young girls in giant robots. I clear my throat and he immediately looks at me with a bit of surprise "Oh! Hello there uh..." He takes a second to look at my tag "Zzzennn...zee Zenzee!" He says in mock cheerfulness, I shake my head a bit "It's pronounced "Zincsee" but, no worry, people make that mistake all the time...oh boy, they do!" I say with forced laughter. Flippy nods a bit, seeming to be in a bit of a hurry "So what was this issue regarding your Cashbot suit?" He asks quickly. I start to explain my issue, "The suit is not walking corre-" "Okay you'll get a new suit, but you'll have to build it up to level 50 again, but fret not, it is a level 8 Robber Baron suit!" He explains with a dumb smile. My "happy" expression immediately turns into a scowl, he never did outlaw anger. "You are doing...what?" I ask, hoping I had misheard him, but when he repeated the same thing again, I slam my hands onto his desk. "I worked hard to get that suit to level 50, and now you're saying I have to do it AGAIN?!" I shout angrily, looking him straight in his eyes. He shrugs casually and nods "Sorry, kiddo, I can't really do much for you. But I'm sure you will find new friends at Cashbot HQ in the meantime!" He says with a false sense of reassurance. I shake my head, Cashbot HQ was full of rude and toxic toons, elitists and control freaks, per se. "Why can't you just-" He cut me off mid sentence "I have important business to attend to, now if you will kindly leave, or I will call security." He says, shooing me off. I sigh heavily and storm out of his office, slamming the door behind me. But before I go any further, I lean against the wall of Toon Hall and wait to regain composure, I didn't want to be angry in front of other toons or even worse, my friends... hell, I didn't even want to be that way to our Mayor, no matter how much of a slimebag he is. But that really set me off that time...

After my accidental outburst to Flippy, I had decided to get my mind off of it and focus on my next thing on my to-do notes: Deliver my homemade giant chocolate chip cookie to my friend, Chronic Whisperer. Today was her birthday, and since I'll be busy today, this is the least I could do to show that I care, at least. I look into my inventory and check my cookie, it wasn't a perfect circle, but it was fairly big and almost cake sized. "Yes... this will do." I mumble softly, pulling out my friend panel to check if she was online, and to my relief, she was. I tap her name and set up a pathway to her estate before I teleported to her estate and knock on the front door of her estate, I wait patiently before she opens the door. She was a brown cat who always seemed to enjoy wearing the weirdest things, today, she was wearing one of those gigantic sombreroes, a tie dye shirt, and a light blue skirt. "Heya!" She whispers to me with a smile. "Hello." I casually say, handing her the giant cookie that I had pulled out of my inventory. She had a surprised expression "Xinxxie, how did you know I loved cookies? LOL" She random blurts out random internet jargon that I can't honestly blame her for using as many do as well. I let out another forced chuckle and shrug "Lucky guess, eh?" I whisper back. Whisperer always seemed to have a thing for whispering, otherwise, she never used the normal way of communication. "Why don't you come inside, I'll cut you some cookie!" She says happily. I politely refuse and shake my head "I'm going to be busy today, but I was hoping that the cookie would make up for it, at least. I made it myself, after all." I say calmly, noticing the slight disappointment in her face, but it quickly turns back into a smile. "That's okay! I understand." She says, looking excited about the cookie at least. I look at my watch and back at her "I have to get going now, but happy birthday!" I force a wide smile and wave her goodbye, she does the same, closing the front door and heading back into her house. I sigh softly and look at my next to-do: Drive out into the country and visit the butcher for some more meat.


	3. Chapter 3

Airborne Acres has a nice feel to it, the wind blowing through my fur, the day being sunny, the sounds of nature idle in the back, not that I could hear it since wind rushed thorugh my ears. I was in a small basic car/kart that I had painted purple as the default white color looked bland. I drive my way through the countryside, having to hold onto my hat as I made it across some steep hills that sent me... well, airborne, hence the name of this place. Most of the farmer toons out here are very nice people, I can respect that as they try to make an active effort to give you a good reason to buy their things. Better than in town where every store rips off to the point where it feels like a cog is running the place, regardless if they have that building taken over or not.

As I drive on the uneven roads of Airborne Acres, I see a red barn up ahead in the green fields. That was where the butcher lived, now, some might see me as a bad person for eating meat, but do keep in mind, that a balanced diet to me consists of vegetables and meat, that is how I keep myself fit and running so much. The morning yogurt only lasts so long, after all. Now, there was no way to park a vehicle next to the barn, so I just drove on the road until I was close enough to it, before parking next to the fence that kept all the toons driving walled in on the road. I shake my head, this road is so flawed, but I doubt the damn mayor is going to do anything about it. I hop over the small fence and walk to the farm, not feeling like running today. That suit incident between myself and Flippy still irritated me to no end. I make it over to the red barn, where a chubby short brown horse that wore a t-shirt with a cactus on it, a red bandana, blue shorts, and a cowbow hat was sitting on a chair behind a table that had a massive assortment of meats to pick from, such as hamburger, or pork chops, or sausages, things of that type. The meat was raw, so naturally, it'd take awhile for me to cook it thoroughly, not that it's a problem for me. I approach him and he smiles "Howdy there, Xinxxie! Usual meats, I reckon?" He asks me, I nod with a smile. "You know me too well, Butch!" This horse was Butch the Butcher, he knows me just like most of my friends do. I'm a normal buyer here, so after enough trips, he's been able to predict just what I want.

I return to my small car, giant bags of meat in my small hands. I pack them into the small trunk of my car, which was somehow able to fit many things, despite its compact size. I get into my car and turn the ignition, but the car wouldn't start, I turn again, and the same result happens. I sigh deeply and get out of my car, walking in front of it and opening the hood to see if there were any problems with the engine, before it suddenly start driving forward very fast, I stumble into the engine compartment, the car going very fast, faster than what it normally went, I hold on tightly, not daring to let out a scream. It keeps going on a straight path until I'm all the way back into Goofy Speedway, where it crashes into the car shop building, It pins me hard against the wall "D-damn it...!" I mutter in pain, I feel like it crushed one of my damned ribs! This hurts badly, so bad, that I slowly fading out of consciousness. I hear the shout of one of the shopkeepers coming out before I lose consciousness...

I slowly wake up, finding myself in a patient gown and on a hospital bed, I groan a bit as I woke up, a doctor next me, a fat blue duck... it's Doctor Tom Foolery, I know that face anywhere. He looks at me with an utterly shocked look, I move a bit, I feel like many of my ribs are broken. It hurts like hell, I hiss a bit and look down for a moment. Dr. Foolery clears his throat a bit and prevents me from sitting up "You suffered a pretty bad injury there, buddy. I legitimately thought you were going to..." He looks around for a moment before whispering to me "..die." I nod a bit, not saying anything. That immortality does have its uses sometimes, it's not my time to die, not for a long time, at least. I have a lot to do. I cough a bit, and that really stung my broken ribs. "W-what's broken...?" I ask weakly. He sighs a bit "You've got about four to five ribs broken, bud. But you'll make a recovery from them, but...you were bleeding so much internally that I thought you were a goner..." He wipes sweat off of his forehead in relief and pats my leg. "Just lay back and rest for a bit, you're going to be here for a few weeks, okay?" He asks me politely, to which I respond to with a nod. Not like I could move anywhere with my ribs in the pathetic state they are in right now, anyway... this is going to be a lonnnnng stay. 


	4. Chapter 4

The stay at the hospital was a very painful one, but my tolerance for pain is very high, but even pain can get to me when intense. It's only been a week, the numbing medicine can only go so far on injuries of my degree. My biggest concern is the other people in this hospital, though. I feel like they are concentrating on me far too much. It's not like I can tell them it's impossible for me to die, either. They would think I'm crazy... sometimes, I do wonder if I actually am crazy, that this is just some nightmare that I've yet to wake up from. I take a deep sigh and look out the window of my room, the sky was dark, bright stars riddling space like bees a hive. I hear a knock on my room's door and see it open, standing there was...ugh...the mayor, along with Dr. Foolery, who of which had a skeptical expression across his face. "Mayor, sir, he's not ready to be released yet, he's got a long, undisturbed healing process to go throu-" "Now, now, Doctor, I'm sure he will be fine under my care, I knew the boy's parents, such a tragedy what happened to them." Flippy says with a hint of fake sorrow. I clench my fists a bit and glare at him, this idiot doesn't know my father. He wasn't even born yet back when my father had been alive. He gives me a shit eating grin and waves at me before walking over and patting my ribs, which hurt like hell. "Hello, buddy! We're going to my house and I'll take good care of ya! Doctor, get us a wheelchair, why don't ya?" He asks Dr. Foolery, and he reluctantly nods, leaving for a moment and coming back with a wheelchair. Flippy then forces me into the wheelchair, I can't muster up enough focus to say anything becuase my ribs are still in so much pain. I look at him again, clearly not happy. He gives me a pat on my shoulder and chuckles, wheeling me out of the room, Dr. Foolery looking a bit concerned as Flippy wheeled me out of the hospital. Flippy mumbles a bit, and he suddenly puts tape over my mouth to prevent me from protesting. He then whispers to me "You and I are taking a little trip somewhere, dear...uh...zenacksee." He ignorantly says, forgetting my name all over again.

Flippy had wheeled me quite a way, I couldn't move without feeling some kind of pain, the district was empty, literally no toons around that I could grab the attention of. He had taken me to Donald's Dreamland, down Pajama Place, and into Cashbot HQ. He couldn't wheel my chair up the entrance's stairs, so, with a surprising bit of strength from this scumbag, he picks me up, bridal style, which would have been rather humiliating for me if there were anyone else around, and he heads up the stairs, I'm too weak to even try to hit him or anything. He enters the first area of the trainyard, the area where most toons wait to go into the mints with others, and there stood a Loan Shark, Money Bags, and Robber Baron. He drops me, and I mean, he DROPS me onto the hard ground, where I let out a loud cry of pain. They look down at me, clearly no remorse in their eyes. They then look back at Flippy, who has a grin "I'll be expecting a lot of publicity soon, with your help, of course. I'll make sure no one knows, the official story will be that poor Xinxxie had suddenly gone mad and gotten up from the wheelchair he was in, running off like a lunatic. No one will know any different." He says, clapping his hands a bit and chuckling, before walking off back into Donald's Dreamland. I feel a pair of metallic arms grab me from under my arms, it was the Robber Baron, of course. The three cogs then take me into the Coin Mint elevator, one of them hitting a hidden button. The doors then close, the hatch shifting a bit, before we end up in another room. My eyes blurring a bit from the ever increasing pain in my ribs. I slowly begin to pass out before I could see the new area.

Slowly, I would awake, the scent of smelling salts being placed near my nose, I shake my head a bit, tyring to move, but realize I can't. I was in some sort of metallic casket, my head being the only part being out of it. I struggle a bit, my body restrained tightly by the silver box. A cog stands in front of me: A Spin Doctor. He pulls the smelling salts away and sighs a bit "Finally, you're finally avake! I can finally test zis new machine." He says with a thick German accent. I glare at him angrily. "Who the hell are you, and why do you have me in this...thing?" I ask aggressively, now ignoring the pain that my ribs were in. He shrugs a bit and decides to respond "Very vell, I do suppose I could explain before I attempt to robiticize you, ja." He puts green latex gloves on while keeping a close eye on me. "I'd rather not disclose my name, but...you could refer to me as Dr. O. And for awhile, I have been working on a special machine that will turn toons, such as yourself, into slave machines that will do our bidding, ja, ja? Like it? Glad you do." He says quickly, not giving me a chance to speak. I growl at Dr. O, struggling more. "You won't get away with this..." I say, letting out a grunt of pain. He chuckles and walks towards a lever that was next to my metal casket "Losing is not in my nature, dear cat." He would say, before something would shake the entire place violently, it would make him stumble over, accidentally pulling the lever and activating the machine. I let out a shout of pain as I feel what seems like thousands of some kind of stitch-like objects piercing my entire right half of my body. But before the process could even begin on my other side, the casket would fall over due to the shaking, which broke open the front door, allowing me to get out of the box. I groan loudly in pain, breathing hard, I can't even feel my whole right body right now... but my ribs are still hurting like hell, without even looking at what happened to me yet, I limp over to the exit of the place, looking back for a moment. That bastard of a Spin Doctor seemed to have been shut down, his head having been detached from his body. I shake my head and leave the room, there were other cogs, but they had been visibly damage by whatever is causing the quake right now. I even struggle to walk to the elevator that took me out of this place, but I manage to get into it and get back into the main area of Cashbot HQ. The quake had stopped by the time I had made it up, it turned out that there had been a Mover & Shaker invasion, many of them stomping out of annoyance due to lack of toons. One of the sees me and tries to attack me. I quickly open my shticker book, pulling out my teleortation device, I let myself fall into the hole, not having time for jumping. I grunt as I land in front of my estate, I don't bother getting up to go inside, I just lay in front of my home, the pain in half of my ribs still hurting...wait, "Half?" I say aloud, looking down at my body. I try not to let out a shout as I realize that half of my body had metal plating on it, half of my purple shirt even having a metallic variant. My arm and gloved hand were made out of an extremely durable metal, the same with my leg and foot. I look away, letting out a loud groan. What has happened to me...? What did that Spin Doctor do...?! 


	5. Chapter 5

It has been about a couple of weeks now since the incident involving the Spin Doctor. I've tried to find many means of hiding my robotic side and identity, if Flippy knew I had escaped, he would find another way to take me down. I carefully and slowly produced makeshift artificial fur for my left side as well as making an eye contact that matched the toony eye look. I got rid of my normal elf attire, despite how attached I was to it for personal reasons. Instead, I opted in for a white and blue striped sailor outfit, a pair of aviator sunglasses, blue shorts, and black wingtip shoes. I was also quick to get a toon rewrite specifically to change my name, I was surprised they didn't monitor this system. Regardless, I had renamed myself to Xavier Donaldton.

This is the first time I have stepped out of my estate following the Spin Doctor incident, but I know I must migrate back into public if I am to be able to figure out how to get evidence of Flippy's treason, prove that he is why I'm half...cog, robot, whatever I am now, find out how to remove this robotic half from me, and most importantly, get Flippy out of office. I do not completely know how my robotic side will react to other toony things, but it has not been going well in my house as I have often struggled to avoid destroying things. My thoughts evne keep arguing with themselves as one moment, I view toonkind as a very important thing to protect and the other, I want to absolutely obliterate it. It's a difficult struggle, and I probably should avoid toons.

I teleport myself to Donald's Dock, my robotic side immediately trying to drag me towards a toon, but I quickly stop it by forcibly pinning it to my side using my left arm. "I am not going to harm my fellow toons..." I mutter under my breath as I begin to walk. I hear my robot half whisper to me "You want to destroy these filthy creatures, I know you do. Do it for the cogs, let us conquer ToonTown." I grit my teeth a bit and don't say a word, taking the tunnel down Seaweed Street, I got to figure out where to start and perhaps a bit of walking will get my mind off of it. I make my way to the street and begin my journey down it. A few toons pass by, some of them camping by cog buildings, hoping people passing by would join. My robotic half reacts violently when I get close to these toons and my struggle to prevent something bad from happening becomes even more difficult. So for this reason, I keep my distance to avoid any suspicion. Unfortunately, while I was distracted with that, I run into a Glad Hander and immediately, he wants to fight me. "I hate to hand you bad news, but you are going down." He states, that ever so wide fake smile on his face present. My luck gets even worse as another toon joins my battle, a female blue cat in suspenders. "Howdy there!" She smiles at me, before looking a the cog. "This critter giving ya trouble?" She asks, my robotic side trembling like crazy now. An inner struggle begins between me wanting to fight the cog and fighting the toon, I grit my teeth even harder as I pull out my Storm Cloud button and press it, the rain drench the fat cog and instantly destroying it, but it doesn't end there as I lose the struggle of my robotic side and immediately grab the cat by her neck by a choking grip. "Filthy toon, you will not ruin our plans, no you won't." My robotic half says aggressively, pinning her to the ground. She looks terrified, confused and panicked as it chokes her. I struggle hard to pull back and let go of her, and just as she was about to pass out, I managed to jerk my robotic half off of her and run as fast as I could away from the scene.

A few district and playgrounds later, I am in Donald's Dreamland. I sigh deeply and growl in frustration at what I had done to the poor cat. Not only is she traumatized, I'm going to be in deep trouble if someone finds out. 


End file.
